


Name Calling

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Names, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't call me Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Calling

                                     Abbadon

            Knights of Hell don't create themselves

                                    Antichrist

            Jessie Turner, currently vacationing with koalas

                              Author of all Sin

Who's the fool that let that snake into that garden? _Not me_

     _Dearest Daddy is scared of reptiles; spread the word_

                              Awful Monster

An imaginary creature that's typically large, ugly, and frightening

         _I was His favorite, and I'm very, very real_

                                    Beelzebub

            _I'm an archangel, not a Pokémon_

                                    Demon

            Demon, Archangel, _Tomato, Tomahto_

                                    Satan

            _Now that has a nice ring to it_

                                    Lucifer

Out of all the titles He has conjured…

 

 

_I think I loathe that one the most_.

 

 

 

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
